del odio al amor solo un trato?
by Usagi-Dei
Summary: haoxlyser Hao soltó un suspiro el quinto en menos de tres segundos recodaba que una vez le dijeron que la gente se ponía asi cuando estaba enamorada, acaso el lo estaba? CAPITULO 2
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer fic de shaman king y tercer fic que publico este sera un fic de haolxyserg asi que si no les gusta la pareja mejor no lo lean y si son Omofobicos fuera tambien.

Narración común

"diálogos"

_pensamientos_

[cosas que digo o hago/**inner caaro]**

una ultima cosa Lyserg esta actualmente con los soldados X a los cuales odio como no tienen una idea en lo especial a la niña esa loca sadomasoquista que vive en un ataúd con espinas para "purificarse" según ella tsk loca y ahora si con el fic.

Del odio al amor solo....un trato?

La historia comienza en la aldea apache durante el torneo de shamanes en el techo de una casa donde un chico de cabellos castaños y largos observaba tranquilamente el pasar de las nubes mientras el viento jugaba con su cabello. Pensaba en un par de ojos esmeralda que lo tenían loco desde hace unos días.

El viento soplaba chocando con las ramas de los árboles formando una melodía tranquilizante. Hao soltó un suspiro el quinto en menos de tres segundos recodaba que una vez le dijeron que la gente se ponía asi cuando estaba enamorada, acaso el lo estaba?

"claro que no"-negó inmediatamente poniéndose de pie.

"yo soy el gran Hao Asakura y un estúpido sentimiento humano como ese no me dominara"

Ya era un poco tarde asi que decidió volver con sus aliados aunque prefirió caminar eso le ayudaría a pensar. Iba brincando de techo en techo cuando vio a los soldados X y eso significaba una cosa para el...Lyserg estaba ahí. Dejo su mirada puesta en el chico peliverde observándolo de pies a cabeza... en realidad le gustaba ese chico?

_Es un hombre eso es imposible... no creo que sea gay aun me gustan las mujeres..._-mientras pasaba mas tiempo viendo a ese chico mas confundido se encontraba.

_Si sigo asi me volveré loco mejor me voy de aquí y dejo a mi cerebro descansar un poco no sea que explote en cualquier momento._

Y con eso Hao regreso con sus seguidores donde fue recibido como siempre solo que esta vez prefirió ir a dormir ni siquiera ceno lo que le pareció extraño a todos.

_Que hago si en realidad me gusta Lyserg tendré que ver la manera de hacerlo mío...pero...el me odia lo que es un problema_

Y con esto ultimo se quedo dormido y como si no fuera suficiente torturarlo en su mente el chico peliverde tambien aparecía en sus sueños.

Era otro hermoso dia super kawaii en la aldea de los apaches el chico pelilargo iba abriendo los ojos con pesadez despues de otro lindo sueño con su chico de cabellos verdes se levanto tomo un baño se cambio y fue a desayunar, como ayer no habia senado nada estaba muerto de hambre asi que ya se imaginan que comió como animal.

Despues de ese "delicioso" desayuno porque la verdad ahí cocinaban horrible pero ya saben que con hambre todo esta bien bueno se dirigió al mismo lugar de ayer a crear un plan para hacerse del ingles.

Mientras eso pasaba nos vamos ahora con Lyserg quien se encontraba furioso caminando por las calles de la aldea apache. Otra vez lo habían excluido de una misión odiaba esto de estar a prueba dio vuelta en un callejon solo y se recargo en la pared mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

_-+*+-_

Hao escucho sonidos y fue a ver que era ya que no tenia nada mejor que hacer. Se puso en el borde del tejado observo arriba a un lado al otro y nada finalmente hacia abajo y alcanzo a ver una melena verde, sonrió para si mismo se acostó boca abajo con su cabeza asomándose hacia abajo mirando justo donde estaba Lyserg que al parecer aun no se daba cuenta de su presencia. Hao se aburrió de esto y desidia liberar un poco de energía espiritual haber si asi se daba cuenta de su presencia.

Y funciono Lyserg volteo automáticamente hacia arriba y se encontro con Hao.

"hola"-dijo Hao naturalmente

"Hao"-respondió el otro con tono enojado como siempre que lo veía

Hao solo lo miraba se paro y de un salto bajo hasta donde estaba Lyserg quedando a unos metros separado de el.

"que es lo que quieres Hao"-dijo aun con tono molesto [no tengo que decir quien fue ya saben de seguro].

"yo nada tu fuiste el que llegaste aquí"-contesto Hao

Lyserg se preparo para pelear levantando el brazo levemente en un movimiento brusco. Lyserg emitió un quejido de dolor Hao levanto una ceja ante tal acción paso la vista al hada del chico quien veía a su amo preocupada.

"que te pasa?"-pregunto Hao con voz suave acercándose a Lyserg

"nada que te importa aléjate de mi!"

Hao no hizo caso y tomo el brazo del ingles quien volvio a quejarce de dolor, Hao descubrió un poco el brazo de Lyserg y vio cortadas y golpes, abrió mucho los ojos de sorpresa Lyserg vio esto y retiro el brazo rápidamente.

"me lo hice cuando entrenaba"

"Lyserg a mi no me engañas, ellos te golpean no es asi?"

"no es de tu incumbencia!!"-grito y salio corriendo a buscar a sus compañeros.

"Lyserg espera!"-corrió tras el

Lyserg iba corriendo y no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien, Hao al ver de quien se trataba se escondió rápidamente.

Que les pareció? Les gusto? Le sigo? Hago otra pareja? Por que me hago tantas preguntas?

**Dejen reviews por fa!!!**

**Sayoooo!!!!!**


	2. verde

Del odio al amor solo...un trato?

**Olaaaaa!!! Aquí el segundo capitulo de mi fantástico grande y espectacular fic **[**no exageres ¬¬/ **tu cállate ¬¬*]

**Bien primero quiero agradecer a ****Hanna Li Asakura**** por su review. A si algo que olvide poner en el capitulo anterior:**

**Shaman king no es mio pertenece a su creador que no se como se llama y este fic esta hecho solo por diversión y ocio pero mas que nada ocio.**

Narración

"diálogos"

[tonterías que digo o hago/ **inner caaro]**

**ahora ya vamos con el fic.**

"Verde"

Lyserg iba corriendo y no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien, Hao al ver de quien se trataba se escondió rápidamente.

"marco"-dijo Lyserg con temor en su rostro que solo Hao pudo notar el resto de los soldados tambien estaban ahí.

"Lyserg ya te habia dicho que no te volvieras a escapar"-dijo marco mirando amenazadoramente al chico que tenia enfrente.

"yo..lo..lo siento..es..que..yo no"

"tendremos que darte una sanción Lyserg"-dijo la doncella mientras salia de su ataúd[**atrévanse y yo personalmente les parto la cara/ **esa fue mi inner conózcanla].

Y ahora vamos con Hao que estaba escondidito observando todo.

_No dejare que vuelvan a lastimar a Lyserg_-una mueca de enojo se formo en su rostro

Hao salio de su escondite llamando al espíritu de fuego al mismo tiempo que tomaba a líder de los soldados X.[el espíritu de fuego la tiene en la mano para aclarar]

"doncella Jeanne"-gritaron todos los soldados al unísono

"por que se preocupan por una niña tan insignificante como esta?"-dijo Hao queriendo reprimir las ganas de quemarla.

"suéltala ya Hao"-ordeno marco

"eres tan diminuta"-[amo esa frase y la que sigue tambien] "que arda"grito Hao al tiempo que el espíritu de fuego quemaba a la doncella.

Los rumores de que Hao atacaba se esparcieron por la aldea apache hasta llegar a oídos de Yoh quien no dudo en acudir a donde estaba su hermano.

Cuando llegaron vieron a Hao sobre el espíritu de fuego que estaba sosteniendo a Jeanne en la mano quien se veía muy mal.

"Hao"-grito Yoh

"veo que tu tambien viniste hermanito"

"Hao que haces suéltala!"-volvio a gritar Yoh

"Lyserg!!!"-grito Ryuu

"¬¬ mio"-murmuro Hao viendo feo al buscador de su "lugar favorito".

Yoh saco a Harusame dispuesto a hacer su posesión de objetos.

"aun eres muy débil Yoh además no vengo a pelear"-dijo Hao tranquilamente.

"entonces por que no la regresas con los soldados X?"-pregunto Yoh con su habitual sonrisa.

"la regresare...pero quiero algo a cambio"

"que es lo que quieres Hao"-dijo Marco [te odio eres el segundo en mi lista la primera es la "princesita de hierro"¬¬/ **vamos Hao mátala ya!!!!]**

"mas bien a quien quiero"-dijo Hao

"que a quien?"-hablo Horo por primera vez.

"les daré una pista, esa persona esta aqui"

todos se vieron mutuamente buscando a esa persona con la mirada.

"Hao eso no es suficiente danos otra pista"-volvio a hablar Horo Horo.

"bien de seguro esta vez si adivinan"

Todos callaron esperando a que Hao hablara.

"verde"-dijo Hao

como por impulso todos voltearon a ver a Lyserg quien estaba nervioso por tantas miradas encima.

"Lyserg??!!!"-grito Horo

"y-yo? O_O"-apenas y pudo hablar Lyserg

"si, o me dan al ingles o yo quemo a su doncella"-amenazo Hao

"acaso crees que soy cualquier cosa para intercambiar!!!"-grito Lyserg exaltado.

"que tiene eso de malo?"-pregunto Hao inocentemente

"soy un ser humano no tarjetita de Yu-Gi-Oh!!!"-grito ofendido Lyserg con los ojos de plato

"yo tenia la colección de esas tarjetas y a ALGUIEN! Se le ocurrió jugar con ellas y me las quemo!!!"-dijo Hao volteando a ver al espíritu de fuego.

Cof cof-tosió el espíritu volteando a otro lado

"bien ese no es el punto denme al Lyserg o la quemo ustedes deciden"-Hao volvio a las amenazas

"esta bien Hao llévate a Lyserg"-dijo Marco con voz autoritaria

"queeeee??!!"-grito Lyserg totalmente confundido

"Lyserg..es la doncella Jeanne, acaso quieres que muera en manos de Hao?-dijo marco volteando a ver a Lyserg

"no"-dijo Lyserg bajando la cabeza

Hao le dio una señal a su espíritu para que soltara a la líder de los soldados X quien callo inconsciente en el suelo.

Todos los soldados fueron a ayudarla incluyendo a Lyserg quien no alcanzo a dar un paso cuando sintió que un brazo lo tomaba por la cintura y lo detenía

"a donde crees que vas"-le susurro Hao

"Ha-Hao"-dijo Lyserg entrecortadamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

Hao lo tomo con ambas mano y subió al espíritu de fuego con todo y Lyserg.

"ya te dije que no soy tarjetita para que me cambies asi como si nada"-grito Lyserg moviéndose como loco para safarse de Hao.

"pero si eres la tarjeta mas difícil de conseguir Lyserg"-le susurro Hao con voz seductora.

"enserio? Yo creía que la mas difícil era la de exodia(1) [asi se escribe?]

"||-.-U||| lo dije en doble sentido"

"aaaa"

"bien ahora si no les importa me largo de aquí"-dijo Hao dirigiéndose a todos ahí presentes.

"agghh salvenmeeee!!!! X.X!!!"-suplico Lyserg entendiendo las intenciones de Hao.

"hazte mas fuerte Yoh"-dicho esto Hao desapareció con Lyserg y el espíritu de fuego.

(1)exodia es la cartita mas rara de Yu-Gi-Oh creo

**Bien aquí acaba el segundo capitulo, que les pareció?**

**Dejen reviews**

**Sayoooo!!!**


End file.
